


Prompt: Do You Want More?

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd gotten ahold of some semi-erotic romance novel, was reading passages out loud, and mocking them viciously. The writing was terrible, but I was more amused by her take on the love scenes. After all, I'd yet to do much more than kiss her and she was in no position to judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Do You Want More?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who incidentally is not me. 
> 
> Rating for explicit eroticism.

**Prompt: Do You Want More?**

She'd gotten ahold of some semi-erotic romance novel, was reading passages out loud, and mocking them viciously. The writing was terrible, but I was more amused by her take on the love scenes. After all, I'd yet to do much more than kiss her and she was in no position to judge. 

"Listen to this! _'As she flew away on the wings of ecstasy, her eyes misted with tears from the intensity of her climax.'_ What rubbish!" Integra exclaimed with exaggerated disgust. 

I looked at her and smiled slowly. She had no clue, and it was absolutely adorable. I could make her quake with a crook of my finger.

"It's not impossible," I drawled as carefully and casually as I could. 

"Oh please," Integra scoffed. " _Nothing_ feels that good."

"I would be happy to demonstrate," I replied with a wide grin. 

My master just huffed and sent me on my way. Nonetheless, the seed had been planted and her mind occasionally lingered on the possibilities. Her thoughts were incomplete and it bothered her. Integra abhorred ignorance and two weeks later she was in my chamber with crossed arms and a determined look. 

"I'll take you up on that offer," Integra announced. 

Arching an eyebrow, I looked her over. She didn't look nervous or scared, perhaps mildly annoyed. I rather liked that. "Now?" I asked pleasantly. 

"Of course not now," She snapped irritably. Clearly she was twisted up and frustrated in that exquisite way only virgins could experience. Integra knew what she was asking for, but had no clue what she was getting into. "In a fortnight Walter will be going to visit family for a week. We'll do it while he's gone."

I let my amusement over her frank manner dominate my expression, though I was faintly disturbed. As far as I'd ever known Walter had no immediate family and was estranged from distant relatives. How strange. What was he hiding? A paramour or perhaps something sinister? Reading his mind was no easy task. Like many hunters, he employed techniques to block unwanted interlopers from his mind. It was rarely anything less than placid. Nevertheless I resolved to keep a closer eye on him. 

The day he left, Integra did not grab me by my cravat and drag me to her bedroom. A shame, but justifiable and I could wait. It wasn't until two days later that she accosted me in the library with a hard, bold kiss, and then turned on her heel. She didn't need to spell it out for me, and I happily followed her to the shadowy tranquility of her room. 

My master lost a touch of bravado by the time she was naked, I was shirtless, and we were in bed. She was uncertain. A ridiculous notion, as she is perfect. Integra looked up at me from her supine position and her words had me chuckling and charmed. 

"What happens now?" 

There was no real way to reply without sounding like one of those silly novels she'd so laughed at. Instead, I kissed her long and slow until she relaxed. When she began to stroke my hair, I moved to her neck. She sighed and it was an encouraging sound. Not long ago, any attention I paid to her neck made her anxious. I was still careful not to make any sudden movements. Iron Maiden she may be, Integra was still untried. I'll never understand why men love virgins. They're skittish, clumsy, unsure, and don't know what they want. Integra would be a magnificent lover one day, but for now I'd be her tender guide into the unknown. 

She ran a hand down my arm and shivered a bit. "You're cold."

"I know," I murmured apologetically. 

"No...it feels nice," Integra replied softly. 

I looked down at her and almost hated the expression on her face. She was _admiring_ me. I didn't even need to read her mind to know she thought I was handsome, which is such an absurd notion. The whole of my shape is pure artifice. I can look any way I wish, but if this face and body pleases her who am I to argue?

I was stalling because I was trying to decide just how to demonstrate my point. There were so very many ways and all of them so appealing, but I was a bit strapped by the desire to keep her maidenhead more or less intact. We're not ready and perhaps never will be. Fucking is over rated anyway. If the only way you can make a woman scream is with your cock, chances are you're mediocre at best. 

I lazily kissed my way down her body, pausing to lavish attention on her breasts. She shuddered softly as I lightly nibbled around her aureola, moving in concentric circles until the only thing left untouched was her protruding nipple. I opened my mouth and turned eyes up to look at her as I licked her pebbled flesh. She arched her hips and made a loud sound. My master blushed and covered her mouth. 

"Sorry," She murmured. 

"Don't be," I told her as I nuzzled the underside of her breast. "I _want_ to hear you. Every shudder, sigh, and cry. I want you shrieking my name."

My confession made her squirm and the scent of her body grew heavy with her increasing arousal. Without a second thought I trailed my tongue across her belly and quested lower, where her fragrance was rich and essential. My mouth watered as I considered my own intent. God, I've been tormented by her since the first time I scented her desire at the tender age of fifteen. 

"What _are_ you doing?"

She sounded vaguely annoyed and I realized I'd just been lying between her thighs staring at the slick slit that marked the entrance to her body. She smelled like the ocean. Half afraid to touch something so beautiful, I traced those sweet, beckoning folds with tip of my index finger. Integra shivered, and I moaned as I dared to part her lips. She was trembling and rose to her elbows to watch what I was doing. I decided not to delay the show any longer. Grasping her hips, I dragged her forward and pressed my face against the apex of her thighs. I could feel the sharp intake of her breath as surely as I could hear it, but I was drowning in her. 

With the very tip of my tongue I explored and found her clitoris. A few quick swipes and she was coming undone. I tore ragged sounds from her throat and she thrashed restlessly. Integra was overwhelmed. She masturbated from time to time, but what I was doing to her was an entirely different animal. Deeply personal and a bit obscene. I traced secrets against her flesh and formed words with my tongue that I could not possibly convey with speech. Above my head her moans were a perfect little song. She was laid completely bare on the alter of our carnality. 

Integra was close. Would she cry? I hardly cared anymore. Her cunt was soft and open, and I canted my head slightly as I dipped my tongue inside. She tasted tangy like seawater and lemons yet also impossibly sweet. A close second to her blood as the best thing to ever pass across these lips. I indulged, lost myself in the burning heat of her most intimate essence. Between my hands Integra twisted and writhed. Her voice was an unbroken litany of shuddery sobs peppered with mindless praise. I curled my tongue upward and sought the rough, slightly pebbly interruption of silky, smooth skin. 

Integra panted harshly, teetering on the edge, but with one last stroke she _shattered_. Her body went rigid as her back bowed. Fingers tightened in bed sheets and fisted in my hair. Her legs were shaking and her breathless silence was finally broken as she screamed in release. The force of her orgasm hit me like a thunderbolt and the walls of her quim convulsed around my tongue. I fucked her with it because I was helpless against the onslaught of her pleasure. Again and again I drove my tongue inside her, opening her up, lapping up the sweetness that pooled at her very centre. 

When she was reduced to little more than a twitching wreak, I reluctantly pulled away and gazed down at her. Well worth it because she was a vision: Mouth open, eyes glassy, hair tousled, skin flushed and slightly damp with sweat. I curled beside her and caught a tear with a fingertip before it tracked down her cheek. 

"You see? Entirely possible," I couldn't help but tease her. 

"What are you going on about?" My master was a bit dim-witted in the wake of her climax. 

"The book?" I prompted. 

"Hm, that's right. Guess I owe that writer an apology."

"Indeed."

Chuckling, I stroked intricate designs along her stomach with my fingers. She sighed and I dared to dream. 

"Do you want more?" I asked. Even to my own ears my voice sounded heavy and seductive. 

Much to my surprise (and infinite delight), she pulled me close enough to kiss. Her little smile was positively wicked as she whispered against my lips. 

"I'd say so."

**Finis.**


End file.
